Utility trailers are commonly used pieces of equipment that augment the carrying capacity of motor vehicles, typically pick-up trucks. Outdoor service businesses, like construction and landscaping companies utilize utility trailers to transport equipment such as mowers, tractors, trenchers and back hoes. Utility trailers are also used in non-commercial situations such as by motor sport enthusiasts to haul cars, motorcycles and all-terrain vehicles.
The typical utility trailer has a forward end and a rear end. The forward end of the trailer is equipped with a tongue coupler shaped and sized to engage the trailer hitch ball projecting from the hitch receiver of a towing vehicle. The bed of the trailer is made from wood planks extending from the forward end to the rear end. The planks are supported underneath by metal joists that are affixed to a rectangular frame that surrounds the planks. The frame is attached to axle-mounting structure that holds one or more axles upon which are mounted the trailer's wheels.
Utility trailers come in two basic variations: with a permanently affixed ramp mechanism or without a ramp mechanism. In the case of the former, two types of permanently affixed ramp mechanisms are used. The first is a vertically pivoting unitary tailgate ramp affixed to the rear end of the trailer. The tailgate ramp stows in a vertically upright position during hauling of equipment. The tailgate ramp pivots down from the rear end of the trailer in order to load equipment on and off the rear of the trailer. Typically, the tailgate ramp includes a heavy gauge mesh welded to an angle iron or tube steel frame. The tailgate ramp has welded male hinge pins that mate with female hinges welded on the trailer. By virtue of the welding attachments, the tailgate ramp constitutes a permanent attachment to the trailer. Moreover, by virtue of its requisite welded attachments, the heavy gauge mesh tailgate cannot be easily or practically added to a utility trailer by the typical end user. Being of a unitary structure, tailgate ramps do not work well with uneven ground because of their rigid frame.
A second type of permanently affixed ramp mechanism found on utility trailers is that consisting of two individually pivoting ramps affixed to the back of the utility trailer. As compared to the tailgate ramp that spans the entirety of the width of the rear of the trailer each ramp is significantly narrower. In this respect, each ramp is slightly wider than the width of the tires of the equipment expected to be hauled. Like the tailgate ramp, these ramps stow in a vertical position during hauling. Each ramp can be pivoted down to ground level in order to move equipment on and off the trailer. Because each ramp separately pivots, this type of ramping mechanism is good where equipment is often unloaded on unpaved surfaces that have slight variances in height. Also, because each ramp is significantly narrower than the width of the trailer, each ramp is more robust, carrying capacity-wise, than the framed mesh tailgate ramp. Because construction and landscaping equipment have varying axle tracks, on some utility trailers, the ramps are often permanently attached to slide rails welded to the back of the trailer. This mounting technique allows the ramps to move inboard and outboard along the width of the trailer to accommodate equipment having different axle tracks.
As noted, utility trailers are often sold without permanently affixed ramp mechanisms. One reason utility trailer purchasers may not want permanently installed ramp mechanisms is that when the ramps are in the stowed position, they add to the vertical height of the trailer. This additional height can restrict storage options for the trailer. Another reason end users may not want a permanently affixed ramp mechanism is the aerodynamic drag caused by hauling the trailer with the ramping mechanism in its vertically upright stowed position. The trailer must be hauled in this configuration even in situations where the trailer is empty or is loaded with equipment not needing the ramps. Hence, in many situations end users of the trailer do not need the ramp mechanism, but are compelled to haul the utility trailer with the ramp mechanisms because they are permanently affixed to the trailer.
Thus, many of the utility trailers in use do not have permanently affixed ramp mechanisms. That said, there are times when the owners of such trailers desire to load wheeled equipment onto the trailers. For these situations, there are aftermarket ramps that can be purchased to help load wheeled equipment. With one type of aftermarket ramp, the ramp includes one or more tongues (extended plates) that rest on the deck of the rear end of the trailer. When loading is complete, the ramp is simply lifted off the deck and placed on the trailer. In another type of aftermarket ramp, the forward end of the ramp includes hooks or is shaped like a hook. The hooks or hook hang onto angle iron or a rail welded to the back of the trailer. When loading is complete, the ramp is simply lifted off the angle iron or rail and placed on the trailer.
There are several deficits with these types of ramps. With respect to the ramp that uses tongues to rest on the trailer deck, that type of ramp is only useful for lighter equipment and not for situations where the ramp may shift during use. If the ramp were to shift, the one or more tongues may come off of the deck causing the load to drop. Another deficit with these types of ramps is that after use, the ramps must be stored on the trailer deck and secured for travel. This takes up space. Second, unless locked to the trailer, the ramps are subject to theft. In the case of the ramp with a hook end, the rear of the trailer must be modified to include the angle iron or rail to receive the hook end of the ramp. That additional structure projects from the back of the trailer. That projection is often undesirable from the standpoint of ergonomics or safety because it can present an obstacle or hazard to those working around the rear end of the trailer.
The foregoing features and deficits seen with regard to ramping mechanisms for utility trailers may also be seen to a lesser extent with respect to any truck with a cargo floor. Such truck may take the form of an open flatbed truck or a truck having an enclosed cargo area. Accordingly, for inclusiveness purposes, the term “cargo vehicle” is used herein to collectively refer to utility trailers and trucks with cargo floors. In view of the deficits of the prior art permanently affixed ramp mechanism and portable deck ramps when used with cargo vehicles, an improved ramp solution is desired.